choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Lily Spencer
Lily Spencer, a character in the ''Bloodbound'' series, is your character's best friend and one of your love interests. She became a vampire in Chapter 5 after almost dying from being attacked in her apartment at the end of Chapter 4. She is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance She has long braided black and purple hair with a side shave, brown eyes, and dark skin. She wears earrings, a black choker with a star, a pair of black glasses, rings, a black and purple bracelet, a black vest with a gray blue tank top underneath, and a belt. She also has a tattoo of flowers on her upper left and right arms. She has purple nail polish. She was later turned into a vampire in Chapter 5 giving her features such as red eyes and sharp fangs. Personality She is a genre-savvy gamer with some serious tech skills. Relationships Your Character She is your best friend and one of your potential love interests. She's also your roommate. Melanie She is someone Lily is dating but constantly flakes on her but as of Book 1, Chapter 3, Melanie has broken up with her to get back with her ex. Adrian Raines The two had yet to meet but when Your Character discovers Lily bleeding out from a vampire attack, Adrian breaks the rules dictated by the council. He subsequently turns her into a vampire as of chapter 5 and placed her inside the sarcophagus to make sure her transformation succeed. Kamilah Sayeed Upon her turning, Kamilah takes Lily under wing and while Adrian is busy trying to get the other two votes to keep Lily alive; she trains her. It appears that she has taken a liking to her. Powers and Abilities After Turning into a vampire in Chapter 5, Lily was able to gain vampire abilities. * Immortality: In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he does not age. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Lily as she was transformed into a vampire in Chapter 5. *'Super-Strength': In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he is strong enough to lift a car. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Lily. *'Healing Factor:': Accelerated healing is an ability that vampires possess that allows them to heal from physical injuries at supernatural speeds. If a vampire uses their blood such as when Adrian was done feeding on Nicole, they can heal the bite mark as well. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Lily. *'Heightened Senses': In Book 1, Chapter 6, Lily mentions how she can feel the slightest air currents, how she can even see the tiniest pores in Your Character's skin and can hear the water running through the pipes three stories up. Weaknesses * Sunlight: Sunlight are one of vampires' weaknesses. As Adrian stated, sunlight does hurt him describing it as painful and will be fatal if exposed to it within a half an hour or so. It's akin hypersensitivity or accelerated heat stroke. This same weakness can be assumed for Lily. *'Decapitation': Dismembering or manually removing the head of a vampire will result in instant and permanent death. *'Heart Extraction': Removing and subsequently destroying the heart of a vampire will also result in permanent death. * Unquenched Bloodlust: When Adrian first became a vampire, he felt the powerful thirst for blood which no amount of water can relieve. In the brief period where he resisted the urge, Adrian experienced severe discomfort whereby he eventually gave in to his instincts. It is unknown yet how long a vampire can remain thirsty or what the extent of pain is when this need is unmet. when Vampires don't consume blood for extended periods of time, they tend to give in to their instincts and attack the nearest human nearby in order to suppress their thirst, newly turned Vampires like Lily are the ones mostly affected by this problem. *'A Feral's Bite': A bite from a feral vampire is infectious to regular vampires because it can turn them feral too. When she was clanless, Lily was at a higher risk of going feral. Gallery Lily the gamer Bloodbound.png|Lily the Gamer Sneak Peek Lily Spencer Full.png|Lily Full Body View LilyS Bitten.png|Vampire bite mark LilySpencerVampire.png|As a vampire LilyS Lingerie.png|Lingerie LilySpencerBallOutfit.png|The Awakening Ball Lily Casual outfit.png|New Casual Outfit JaxandLily.png|Lily & Jax before threesome Trivia * She shares the same forename as Lily Ortiz from the ''It Lives'' series. * She shares the same surname as Jonathan Spencer, a character from the ''Red Carpet Diaries'' series. * She is the first Choices character to be shown with blood on them apart from a cutscene. * In a premium option featured in Book 1, Chapter 3, it is revealed that she is bisexual. * In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian mentions that garlic gives him a minor distaste, rather than kill him. This in turn means that it is not a real weakness for vampires as a whole and we can assume Lily, now a vampire has a similar distaste for it. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Bloodbound' Characters Category:LGBT Category:Love Interests Category:Nerds Category:Vampire